Ultimension: The First MAuthorian
by The D.U.N.K.666
Summary: No one would expect to be summoned to another world. No one...until I was! Come and watch a new adventure in the realm known as Ultimension, as a new threat looms, and a new adventure awaits! But firsts things first, I need to find my little sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I've didn't focus on this for awhile now, but I have been thinking about how it would go. I was at conflict on how it was gonna start, since I didn't have a clue on how I felt like it was supposed to start out. But, I've got an idea on how it's gonna be done, so I'm gonna give it a shot. Anyway, hope you like this. This is my Ultimension Story for Authoria.**

* * *

...

 _"...I'm not sorry for what I did..."_

 _..._

 _"...But I am sorry that I had to do it."_

 _..._

* * *

 **-The First Chapter-**

 **-United States Of America**

 **-11:35 P.M.**

 **-Chicago, IL**

A teenage boy was sitting in a black gaming chair in front of his TV, playing his PS4. He has a simple attire that looked like he was gonna go to sleep. Shorts, black shirt, no socks, yada yada. He had black shirt hair, and brown eyes. He had his feet up near the TV, which was on a dresser.

He was playing a video game very familiar...

Megadimension Neptunia VII.

He was in a Dark CPU fight, and he was nearly done with it. That is, until he paused it by press ion the PS button on the controller. It showed other games like D*ing L*ght, U*char*ed 4, D*st*ny, and R*sid*nt Ev*l B*ohaz*rd.

The teen sighed.

"...I'm bored..." He sighed. "I've played this so many times already...Already beat Biohazard...maxed out on Dying Light...No one is online for Destiny...Already beat Uncharted...again..." He listed off the games he's beat. He lifted his feet off the dresser and got up. He stretched his arms and cracked his back.

"Maybe another chapter...?" He mumbled as he put his console into rest mode. He turned off the TV and turned on a lamp. He then laid on his bed, picked up his phone, and put in headphones.

"I'm sure most people type on a Laptop or tablet, but some use their phones.* He said as he loaded up an account.

It was called "FanFiction."

He loaded it up, and typed in his password. Then, he tapped, Manage stories and saw his stories, 5 in total.

"No progress so far on reviews...hm?" He mumbled as he turned on music through his headphones, and then he noticed there was a PM in his inbox. "Oh boy, who'd I piss off this time...?" He mumbled with a sigh as he opened it up.

The ID showed "Unknown." No picture or anything.

"..." He hit the re-fresh button and it still remained the same. Sitting up, he tapped it.

 _Hi, Mr Apocalypse! May I ask something of you? It's really important! So please reply as quickly as possible!_

That's what it said. He looked at how long ago it was sent, and a few seconds actually. Rare.

"..." He simp,y thought about it, before getting up and exiting his room.

"I'mma probably pull an All-Nighter, so I need the Dew and the Chips." He said as he went down the stairs. Just when he reached the bottom of the stairs, a girl who looked about 14 walked into his room.

She has messy black hair, blue eyes, and wore short shorts, and a gray tank top. She was rubbing her eyes as she looked through the boys' nightstand. He pulled out a game called "F*r H*nor" and was about to exit the room. Until she saw the phone of the boy...was still on. He had forgotten to turn it off, or take it with him!

"..." She picked it up, and saw the site he was on.

"...Huh, so he's the author of those stories." She mumbled as she read the "Unknown" PM.

"Hi, Mr. Apocalypse, May I ask something of you, it's really important, please reply as quickly as possible...?" She read off most of the PM. She typed back the following:

 _Sure thing, OC Submission?_

She typed and sent it. She then decided to look around the boys' profile, seeing how many views he has, but then she noticed that another PM was sent.

"...?" She tapped it and entered the PM's.

 _I'm sorry, That wasn't for his sister, but I don't mind if you come along and help him. :)_

"..." The girl merely started at it, turned it off, and threw it on the bed.

"Okay...that was...strange...did the OC submission part give it away...? No, that not possible..." She muttered. Then, the phone turned back on, onto the site. The girl carefully walked over to it, a bit creeped out. The text said the following.

 _You can come along, in fact, let's bring you first. Time to start the adventure! :) :) :)_

It said.

Coming up the stairs, the boy from earlier walked up with a case of soda and a bag of chips. The chips slipped off, and the boy kneeled down to grab them. Just as he did, a blue light shines from his room for a brief moment t before stopping. When the boy rose up, he continued up the steps. He entered his room, and set the Soda and chips near his nightstand. He then noticed the game that the girl was about to take on his nightstand, and he picked it up.

He stomped over to the door, and looked down both hall ways. Not a sound.

"Why does she always take For Honor...? Or try to anyway..." He sighed, a bit irritated. He rubbed his eye and picked up his active phone.

"Crap, hope she didn't see my stuff." He said as he inspected the PM message...

 _Sure Thing, OC Submision?_

 _I'm Sorry, That wasn't for his sister, but I don't mind if you come along and help him. :)_

 _You can come along. In fact, let's bring you first. Time to start the Adventure! :) :) :)_

"...What?" He said as he looked at the messages. He exited it, but another PM had been sent.

"..." He opened it up, and the new PM said the following:

 _Sorry about that, now, may I ask something of you?_

 _What are these other messages?_

That's what the boy typed and Sent. Almost instantly, another text was sent. He opened it up:

 _Ah! Your sister responded first, so I went ahead and brought her here first!_

"...Ex-bloody-cuse me?" He said, confused.

 _What do you exactly mean by that?_

 _It's a bit hard to explain in words. But, first. I must ask. Would you like to come to Ultimension?_

"Ulti-what?" He said, and typed back the first thing on his mind.

 _Uh, what? I'm sorry, but this is a really bad attempt at joking. I could point you to some good memes to know what comedy is, but this isn't funny._

A Reply shirt followed.

 _I'm not joking. But I'm still funny regardless!_

Then another PM.

 _Please answer me, Mr. Apocalypse. Would you like to come to Ultimension? And assist me in defending it?_

"...I feel like I heard this story na-" He mumbled and he remembered. Yeah...it was the story by _What's-His-Face_!

 _You mean the story by what his face?_

A Reply came shortly after.

 _He has a name!_

 _I can't remember it!_

He replied back. He looked at his TV and stared at it until he got another reply.

 _It's Jamie! Anyway~...Is that a Yes-Yes?_

...

"Oh what the hell, fine... I'll play along..." He said as reply _Sure, I got nothing better to do. But can I at least know who this is?_

...

The reply didn't come immediatly this time. He looked at the clock, and saw the time 11:59 PM.

The reply came right then.

 _My name is Ance Xila Scott. I am commonly known as Author Heart. I'm transporting you now._

"...Wait, Transport?" He asked, and another PM came in.

Welcome to Ultimension, Vast Lux Dunkin, First MAuthorian.

The clock hit twelve, and all the lights in the room went out. Even the phone shut off. Hell, even the street lights went off. Everything went black. Then, the phone screen turned bright blue.

"What the-?" Before he could finish, the room was blasted with a flash of blue light.

...When it faded out, no one was in the room...

...

* * *

...

Waking up in the doe of a field...with a nice, soft breeze, the boy named Vast opened his eyes and stared at the sky. He squinted his eyes almost immediately and hissed. "Bright..." He said as he pulled himself up. He rubbed his eyes and regained his sight. Right now, he was in a grassy field with a few trees as well.

"...Hm, whelp, guess I'm dreaming. Good Night." Vast said as he layed back down. A few moments passed, which turned into minutes.

...

...

...

He slowly got up.

"Okay, no...nonono...what the hell?! Where am I?! How did I get here?! **WHERE'S MY DEEEEEWW?!** " Vast yelled, his echo going throughout the fields. He inhaled and looked around.

"Okay...Okay, L-Let's just think for a minute...I was about to pull an all nighter, got a PM about that one Ultimension story, blah blah blah, Mignight hit, lights go off, explosion. Okay...I MAY be in a coma!" Vast said...but quickly thought again. "No, I don't think I'd be able to feel everything right if I was, dream or not. Do you even dream inside a coma?" Vast asked himself. He tapped his pants, and looked down at his pocket. He pulled out his phone.

"Sweet, Still got me phone." Vast said as he opened it up. But instead of going on safari, it was a...document. It explained a few things...like OC info.

It said the following:

 **Name: Vast Lux Dunkin**

 **Age: 16**

 **Skills:**

 **Imagine Magic: Can Imagine any Magic and use it.**

 **Speed Increasement: Has great boost in stamina.**

 **Durability Increase: Has great boost in Durability.**

 **Fighting Experience: Granted Extreme Fighting experience.**

"...My info? Wait, Magic?" Vast asked as he re-read his phone. He thought for a moment, before holding out his hand. If he could use Magic...then...

"Burst Flare." He said, And a explosion of fire appeared in the air. Vast looked at it in amazement. He stared at his hand...

"...Zangetsu?" He asked, as two swords appeared in both hands, One larger and one smaller. "Holy crap...These are Ichigo's two Zangetsu's for when he fought Yhwach!" Vast exclaimed.

"...Holy crap. Maybe I can use Ultra Instinct! Or Other Bankai! Or even Devil fruit powers!" Vast exclaimed in excitement. "Dragonforce, The Almighty, Hell, maybe even Magia erebea!"

Then, that was when the phone rang. The caller ID stated: Ance.

"...Wait no, scratch all that first." Vast said as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"I'm glad to hear from you. Thought I would've messed that up."_

"Uh, Ance right? Where am-?"

 _"I know you have questions, but first, we need to meet. You should be near Leanbox right now. And when we meet, I can explain properly. Don't go to far on your Magic by the way. Until then~!"_

"Hey, Wai-!" Before he could ask anything, she had already hung up. Vast simply hung up on his end as well, and looked out in the distance. He saw a city of future machines, white and green.

"...Okay, I'm guessing I'm am in that Hyperdimension, but Ultimension...wonderful. Alright alright alright...uh... **Flight**." Vast said, and he floated up in the sky. He then flew towards Leanbox.

"Holy crap...! Uh...!" Vast exclaimed, struggling as he was now flying. After a moment, he got used to it, and flew towards the city.

"Okay...so if I imagine it...I can use it...that's OP. But it's flaw is that I don't know how much magic it would take. I have to be careful." Vast said as he continued towards Leanbox...

* * *

"Lady Leanbia? Would you like some tea?" A girl in a French maid outfit asked. She had a big white ribbon that was tied on her back, a single red rose decorating the side of her hair, and a slightly big black ribbon tied at the back of her hair. She also wore fishnet stocking on her legs along with black heels, as well as a frilly white headband, frilly black cuffs (not police cuffs for you readers wondering), a black choker with her name imprinted in white, and a black necklace with a rose design.

"Oh, yes Ance." A familiar goddes of Leanbox answered. A cup of tea was poured on a desk next to several screen, playing 4 Goddesses Online 2.

"That reminds me, Ance, today you have a guest coming here?" The goddess, who it's clear that its Vert, asked. The maid nodded.

"Yes! He should be coming soon."

"You can take some time off to talk to him if you desire. I haven't a objection to it." Vert said as she sipped some tea.

"Thank you, Lady Leanbia."

"...But when will he coming here?" Vert asked. "I heard a little bit about this character from you, but when should we expect him to be here?" The maid went into thought.

"I told him to come towards Leanbox not too long ago...so he should arrive here soon." Ance answered. Vert nodded and returned to her games. Ance left the room, and closed the door silently. She then pulled out a phone, and checked it.

"...Hm...Shana is in Lowee right now...bah, I'lll call her over when Vasty gets here!" She said as she walked down the hallway.

...

* * *

"Okay...okay okay..." Vast said as he softly landed in an alleyway. He looked around to see if anyone was near, and it was clear. He walked out of the Alley and started down the streets. He looked around, and saw what he'd think he would see. Futuristic buildings, which were green and white. And...a green energy dome above.

"...Strange...that wasn't in the game..." Vast mumbled, confused. A energy dome didn't exist in the original game.

"...well, whatever. Okay, let's find Ance and get down to business." Vast said as he started walking...but then, he dumped into someone.

"...?!"

"Kyah?!"

The person Vast dumped into hit the ground, but Vast remained standing. He stepped back a bit, out of it for a moment before looking at the person she dumped into.

She had dark blue hair that reaches her slim and slender belly from behind. Her bangs were neatly arranged on her face, although some bangs almost covered her right eye. Her eyes were innocent sky blue color orbs that shine like a pure ocean. She's wearing a nurse sleeveless dress. A white frilly dress with blue outlines and a blue circle in the middle of her chest with a white cross in the circle. She wears blue high heels and white thigh length tights, light blue gloves that reaches her elbows, and a frilly headband.

"Ow ow ow..." She whined.

"Ah, sorry, are you al..." Vast stared at the girl... _and felt nostalgic for a moment..._

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first chapter! This is a story for Authoria, so I guess my origin story. Anyway, hope ya enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Vast stood in front of the maid he had bumped into, and was snapped out of his thoughts when the maid grabbed his hand. Vast didn't hesitate to lift her off the ground.

"I'm Okay, I wasn't looking at where I was." She apologized.

Vast regained himself as he nodded. "I wasn't either, so sorry." Vast apologized. Vast began to think for a moment. The girl in front of him looked extremely familiar for some reason, but he could't put his finger on it.

Deciding to wave it for now, he decided to ask where his destination was, since he had no actual idea where it was. The only thing the game and anime showed was the view of it, not on how to get to it, or at least to his knowledge. "Hey, do you know where I can find the Leanbox Basilicom?"

The girl gave a curious look. "It's just up ahead..." She said, as Vast simply nodded.

"Alright, thank you. I'm kinda new here and don't know where the hell I'm going so..."

"No, it's okay. I'm happy I could help." The girl smiled.

...From a distance, however, sitting inside of a shop, was what appeared to be a small girl looking around 10 years old or so. She had a dark blue tank top and short shorts on, with blue shoes. She had long silver hair with a blue butterfly in her hair, and crystal blue eyes. She slightly chuckled, and lifted her finger, and only once waved it.

"*Squish Squish*"

"Huh?"

The young maid felt something squeeze her...

...looking at her cleavage, she saw a hand squeeze it twice and paused, then squeezed again. Blushing, she followed the arm, to see Vast, with a blank face, look at his hand.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"*Squish Squish*"

"PLEASE STOP!" The young maid yelled and slapped Vast as hard as she could, sending him across the street. He hit a wall, which made a small dust cloud, as Vast slid down the wall.

"Oww..." Vast quietly groaned as he rubbed his cheek. He was about to say something, but when he looked up he saw the young maid run off.

 _"Crap...First person I met and I go and do that...what was that anyway? My hand moved all on its own too...and the scary thing is that I am oddly calm about this! Hope she doesn't report me."_ Vast thought as he slowly got up. _"Well, let's go meet Ance, I suppose."_ Vast thought, walking off the Basilicom, ignoring the slight attention he got.

Back inside the café, the boy merely chuckled even more, entertained by what had happened. _"Ah, that trick never does get old. Especially when it's with a nice one like that maid girl... Though that last squeeze was him, so he looks promising. Whelp..."_ She thought, drinking the rest of her tea. She left a few credits on the table and got up.

 _"Time to have fun, Bōya."_

* * *

Approaching the gates of the Basilicom, Vast noticed the great amount of security. Rasing a eyebrow, he kept walking regardless. _"Weird, something seems strange. Unneeded amount of soldiers, either Ultimension is a planet of overprotective perverts, the Goddesses aren't like the game, or something important happened."_ Vast thought as he walked up the entrance. Within the crowd of soldiers, he saw A girl in a French maid outfit. She had a big white ribbon that was tied on her back, a single red rose decorating the side of her hair, and a slightly big black ribbon tied at the back of her hair. She also wore fishnet stocking on her legs along with black heels, as well as a frilly white headband, frilly black cuffs (not police cuffs for you readers wondering), a black choker with her name imprinted in white, and a black necklace with a rose design.

 _"Must be her...Ance Xila Scott...and I'm never gonna say her full name like that again. By and by, let's do this."_ Vast thought as he kept walking, by that time, Ance took notice of him and lit up.

"Ah, Vasty!" She exclaimed. "You're finally here!" When one of the guards heard Ance say the name Vasty, he flipped a switch that opened the gates to the Basilicom. Face to face with the French maid, Vast adjusted his eyesight up and down.

"Welcome Vasty!" Ance began, catching Vast's attention. "To Leanbox of Ultimension!"

"Neat." He simply said.

"WHAT?! Is that all you have to say to being in a different dimension?!" Ance yelled in a pouting tone.

"I mean...I was eariler, but that faded now." Vast simply said. "Anyway, I was inform we had something to talk about." Vast then brought up what he had intended for, and Ance composed herself, cleared her throat, and looked at Vast.

"Yep! Lady Leanbia has given me some time to explain, so we can talk without worry." Ance said as she turned around. "Now let's goooo!" Ance exclaimed happily.

* * *

The two walked down the halls of the Leanbox Basilicom, not making very much noise going down the halls. Vast noticed the halls was like in the Anime, with the exception of guards walking down the halls as well. Most gave noticeable glares at Vast, which it looked like he ignored, but glanced back at the ones that did.

Ance then opened a door leading into what seemed to be a guest room. It had two couches facing each other, and had a coffee table in between it. Ance sat down on one couch, and Vast sat down on the other.

 _"Fancy..."_

"Alright then, now I'm sure you have...a lot of questions-"

"Not really worth asking since I can already guess the answers, but continue."

"...Anyway, I brought you to Ultimension-"

" _What's-his-face's_ Fan Fiction."

" _JAMIE'S_ STORY! His name is _Jamie_!" Ance retorted angerly.

"Meh. By the way, isn't he here too? The entire Ultimension Universe shtick is so damn confusing..." Vast mumbled.

"Getting back on topic!" Ance said sternly. "I brought you here for several reasons...it's a long story, before I continued I thought I'd warn you." Ance began. "Firstly, this is Ultimension, as you already know. This dimension is the fusion between Hyper Dimension and Ultra Dimension, due to some history that had happened back then. But that's a story for another day. This dimension is a gateway to a certain realm known as Authoria, and you are its first Managerian, the First MAuthorian. It's a higher level than a normal Authorian. And since you have such a position, I need your help." Ance said. "As you know, you are aware of the Soul Dimension you created, correct?"

"Soul Dimension? Yeah, why?" Vast asked in curiosity.

"Well, the entities known as Reapers have been spotted and have killed many strong warriors in Ultimension. I tried to handle it myself...but, my luck wasn't so great."

"So useless."

"It's your fault for making them so hard to defeat!" Ance whined. "You can't hurt them, you can't even touch them! Not even Authoria flames work on them!"

"Did...you summon me here just to take care of The Reapers?"

"I summoned you here for other reasons too! Now this is where it may get troublesome...You are familiar with creatures known as Black Demons, correct?" Ance asked.

"The Overpowered monsters you created that no one can kill easily besides Authorians? Why?" Vast mumbled that last part, as Ance continued.

"Well, there have been sightings of Black Demons in Soul Dimension, and Ultimension. Ultimately, I could take care of it myself, but...I have to protect Ultimension, and if I'm not here, something bad could happen. So far, your OC's, Including Xazathra, have managed to kill any that appeared, but..."

"So...I, a complete inexperienced fighter have to kill Black Demons?" Vast asked, and Ance giggled.

"Well, you're going to train to become experienced, duh! Your power will help protect both worlds! ...Plus, I'm not very happily welcome in Soul Dimension for some reason..." Ance said, as Vast stared at her with a blank face

"...Uh...Right..." Vast said, slowly moving his sight to the right.

"...Why are you acting suspicious?" Ance asked, as Vast got up.

"Hey, there any water in here?"

"Don't ignore my question!" Ance exclaimed, as Vast walked over and saw a pitcher of water. As he poured himself a glass, Ance shifted in her seat while glaring at him, angered for ignoring her question...

...But shortly, she realized that something felt off.

"..." Ance took a quick glance down and Immediatly looked back up, blushing quite greatly.

 _"THEY'RE GOOOOOONE?!"_ Ance exclaimed loudly in her mind, as Vast sat back down with a glass of water in his hand, and noticed Ance was acting strange.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, as Ance quickly shook her head. Vast raised an eyebrow at her newly found behavior.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NOTHING! Nothing at al!" Ance quickly replied. Vast paused for a moment, thinking about continuing this new behavior situation, but decided to get on with the topic of the conversation.

"Anyway, I'll try what I can for Soul Dimension and Ultimension...but I don't know what I can really do..." Vast said. Ance modded quickly while still blushing.

"...And...Before all that, I have to find my sister."

"Oh right, Lunaria...uh...yeah, you can...go...search for her..." Ance answered.

"..."

"..."

"...Right...anyway, if that's all, I'll keep in touch with you." Vast said as he slowly got up. Ance looked up at him in curiosity.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll have to find somewhere to stay for one. I don't wanna stay in this Basilicom, I don't wanna be a bother to you. So I'll find someplace to stay at, and I'll find Lunaria." Vast explained. Ance then remembered and stood up, reached into her pocket, and gave him a card.

"I planned ahead! This card will get you into the finest room in Leanbox! Lady Leanbia picked it out for you, out of good will!" Ance said excitedly. Vast was surprised at the news, and he nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Vast said. "Anything else before I leave?"

"Oh! I'm going to be helping you control your power, thanks to Lady Leanbia I have time, so come back to the Basilicom! And there is a person I want you to meet! She'll be here tomorrow though." Ance then said.

"Alright, then I'll come back tomorrow then."

"Yep!"

"...Ah, before I go..." Vast said as he reached into his pocket. Ance tilted her head and seemed cutely confused, as Vast placed something ing his hands, and bolted out the door.

"..." In Ance's hands, was a pair of panties, a pair of which Ance instantly recognized as she blushed harder than ever before in her life.

"Y-Y-YOU PERVEEEEEERRRRRRRT!"

* * *

A man wrought some sort of a creature. It was a humongous demon Its skin was purely black and it was fat, save for its muscular limbs. It was wielding a long black pitchfork in its left hand. A pair of ram-like horns could be seen jutting out of its head, and another pair of black wings from its back.

The man wore a black overcoat with silver metal segments,black pants, black shoes, and a black shirt. He had long black hair, with bangs that nearly covered his red eyes. He stood at about 6'7, and had two large pistols in his hands, one black and one silver.

"This creature is the 7th one I've faced already..." The man thought as the demon jabbed its pitchfork at him, but the man dodged swiftly by jumping above the demon.

"If that is the case, then I must use this bullet." He mumbled, as he loaded a gold clip with a black bottom into his black gun. The creature instantly took notice of the clip, and became more violent.

 **"Die."** He growled as he fired off a Gold bullet, which pierced through the demon's gut. The men didn't stop there, he kept firing all of his rounds, each one dealing a death striking blow to the demon, and after the men ran out of ammo, it fell to the ground, dispersing into nothing.

"..." The men simply stayed put. He breathed slowly in and out, with small drops of sweat running down his face.

"...Black Demons...soulless beings of which cannot be slain easily by normal hands...but by beings known as Authoria...how bothersome..." He mumbled. He lifted his gun, and unloaded the clip, letting it fall to the ground and dispersing into nothing.

"Had I refused to accept that, it would've take me much longer. To my knowledge, that was a normal one. If so, then I must prepare more." He mumbled.

"...it appears...he has more allies than I had thought..."


End file.
